I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to brackets for mounting electronic devices, such as radar detectors, to an interior surface of a motor vehicle and, in particular, to a dismountable bracket which utilizes a plurality of suction cups to mount the device to the windshield of the motor vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of sophisticated, and often expensive, electronic equipment for motor vehicles, means for securely protecting such equipment have become increasingly popular. Since thieves have never been thwarted by equipment which is built into the dashboard of a motor vehicle, the only method of absolutely preventing the unauthorized removal of the equipment is to remove it upon leaving the vehicle. In addition, many radar detecting devices must be placed in the vehicle compartment in a position which is unobstructed by the dashboard or the front portion of the vehicle in order to work properly.
The simplest means for storing the electronic device in a removable position is to place it on the floor or transmission hump of the vehicle compartment. In the case of the radar detector, the device may be most conveniently placed on top of the dashboard. However, by simply laying the device down, any sudden stops or turns will cause the device to slide thereby causing damage to its internal components or the electrical connections. Moreover, since many of these devices have metal housings, they may scratch the interior of the vehicle.
In order to provide a more secure mounting of these devices, various brackets have been developed which permit release of the device as necessary. Generally, these brackets are mounted to the underside or other portion of the dashboard thereby fixedly securing the bracket to the vehicle interior. Upon seeing even the empty bracket, a thief is alerted to the fact that the vehicle owner is in possession of some type of elecronic equipment and may look in other parts of the vehicle to locate the device. Moreover, because these brackets are mounted to the dashboard, damage may be caused to the dashboard during installation or prolonged use.
The dashboard mounted brackets are also of little use for radar detectors and the like which require an unobsructed detection area or in compact and sub-compact vehicles which have little or no leg room to mount the bracket. Thus, above the dashboard mounting of the device is necessary. Although some radar detectors and the like are provided with clips which permit attachment to the vehicle visor, prolonged use can cause the visor to sag.